


Then I'll Cum Twice

by nicolai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christophe cums on the ice, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, ass grabbing, this is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: Christophe sees Victor in the locker room, flirting ensues, with a promise to see it out later at Christophe's hotel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A more explicit second chapter is in the works

“Oh wow, look at your ass, I’d love to get my tongue between those cheeks,” Christophe bit his lips, staring down at Victor, who was bending over to tie his skates, “You’re really just too attractive.”

Victor slowed down, taking his time leisurely looping the laces into a bow and pulling it tight. He enjoyed Christophe’s overt sexual attention. They’d not yet actually had sex, but he suspected it was somewhat inevitable. They were both physical people, they got along well, and they both seemed to be attracted to each other. 

“Oh? What a strange place for a tongue,” Victor chuckled, looking back at the other young man while he took the opportunity to stretch his hamstrings while still bending over. 

Christophe understood this invitation and crossed the locker room in a few quick strides to grab Victor’s ass, kneading his fingers lightly into the spandex clad muscle, “A bit, but trust me, it feels amazing. Especially when I do it.”

“Well, you’re always getting off on the ice, so I don’t know that I should trust what you like,” Victor teased, standing up and turning to face him. 

“Ah,” Christophe put a hand on his chest, faking a dramatic, hurt expression, but then broke into a smile, “That’s what my fans love- the rigorous sex appeal,” his hands started at his own thighs and traveled up his body, lightly trailing over hips and abs with an easy sensuality. 

“That’s true, it is. They always know what they’ll get,” Victor laughed, “But they always like it. My fans are more discerning, I think. The anticipation, wonder,” he stepped closer to Christophe, one skate between his, their chests a hair’s breadth from touching, and practically breathed the next word into his mouth, “surprise.”

Christophe reached around him, grabbing both buttocks firmly in his hand and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Victor reciprocated readily, opening his mouth to let Christophe’s tongue push inside, and grinding slightly against him. Victor’s tongue fought Christophe’s for space and trailed over his lips, eliciting a light moan; Christophe’s hands squeezed Victor’s well muscled ass, pulling him more tightly against him. 

Once they were both breathless, Christophe pulled away, “We’re out of time, I think. But after tonight, come back to my hotel with me. Let me show you how good my tongue feels,” he winked, “and other things.”

“Alright,” Victor nodded, “Think of me while you’re on the ice,” he reached over and playfully swatted Christophe’s ass as they left the locker room together. 

“But Victor,” Christophe pouted, “Then I’ll cum twice!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the sex!

Victor’s muscles were warmed up from stretching and skating earlier, but he was surprised to find how easily it was to pull his legs straight up and back so that his feet were in the air, but behind his head. He supposed he didn’t often use such a position for sex, so it made sense that he wouldn’t know what it was like. He smiled down at Christophe, who was washing him off with a soapy washcloth and a cup of water before he started rimming him. 

“I know this isn’t the fun part, but this actually feels nice too,” Victor commented, pushing back a bit against the warmth of the washcloth. 

“If you taste half as sweet as the things you say, this will be delicious for me,” Christophe laughed, quickly finishing wiping off Victor’s ass; he’d considered washing everywhere he’d be dealing with as they were both quite sweaty from the skating, but he found that he liked the way Victor smelled. 

“That was a little romantic, wasn’t it?” Victor laughed along as Christophe laid down on the bed, “Maybe we should date.” 

Christophe looked up at him from between his legs, “One boyfriend is enough for me, thanks,” he buried his face between Victor’s cheeks and began licking over the ring of muscle he found there. 

Victor sighed happily and focused on the sensation. He hadn’t known what exactly to expect, but this was certainly interesting. It wasn’t as exciting as he expected sex to be, but it was very, very good. Just in a soothing, content sort of way. The way Christophe’s tongue lapped, sliding over him was almost peaceful. He enjoyed this, and the intimacy of it. Slowly, after he’d been well lubricated with saliva, he felt the tongue prodding gently at his entrance. That was a little more intense and he wriggled slightly against him. 

Christophe was in heaven- his tongue was working its’ way into one of the most attractive men he’d ever met and his own erection was pressed pleasantly into the mattress. He was used to it taking a while before he got attention himself because he always got hard early on, but there was no need to totally delay anything, he simply pumped his hips lightly, grinding into the mattress’s edge. When Victor moved against his mouth, he pressed in, happily smothering himself to thrust his tongue in as far as it would go. 

Victor didn’t have all that much experience with anal sex, he hadn’t happened to have much, but he’d done it a few times, with partners and toys, but feeling his asshole stretched around a tongue was a new one. It was small, totally wet, and soft on all sides- by far the most comfortable penetration he’d ever had, although it did make him want more, and soon. 

“Chris, god, that’s great-” his breath caught as Christophe moved again, “Does it- Can it-” he fumbled for words, “I want it deeper!” he gasped. 

Christophe pulled away laughing, “Victor, how long do you think my tongue is??”

Victor wriggled in frustration at the delay, “But- but-,” he whined, “Well, put it back at least!” 

Christophe rolled his eyes, gently trailing his fingers over Victor’s erection, “Patience, Victor. Let’s move on to something bigger, hm?” he gestured to his penis. 

Victor nodded, nearly melting over the idea. He wiped the sweat off of his face, it was hot and flushed from what they’d already done. Christophe kept one hand gently gripping Victor while he used the other to slide off his own pants and reach into his bag for a condom. He bit his lip, groping for them, and smiled when he heard the expected crinkle. He pulled out the string of them and Victor laughed when they unfolded, showing how many there were. 

“Are you always this well prepared?” he asked.

“Of course!” Christophe grinned, detaching one and tearing it open with his teeth, “I get so much ass, I replace the whole box every week,” he bragged, “But who can blame them?” he laughed, standing up to roll the condom down over himself, “Does anyone not want this?” he gestured to his body. 

“I don’t know,” Victor moaned, “But I certainly do,” his eyes roamed over the other young man, drinking in his body. The tight muscles in his abdomen and thighs, the well groomed pubic hair, the confident expression, it was all lovely. “If you don’t have any, there’s lube in my bag,” he settled back, grabbing the pillow that his head wasn’t on to put under his ass for a better angle. 

“Of course I have lube,” Christophe gave Victor’s cock a few pumps before reaching into his bag again and pulling out a small bottle of water-based lubricant. 

He squirted some into his hand, dipped his fingers in it, then started spreading it over Victor’s entrance. Once the outside was thoroughly slicked, he got more and worked his fingers inside the tight ring of muscle. Liberally coated with lube, he opened him up with one finger, then two, gently separating them to watch the stretch. He was leaking slightly inside the condom and he hoped he’d actually get to having his penis inside him before he came. Victor wasn’t making it easy, his hands twisting in the sheets, back arching, and sounds that could only be described as obscene coming from his mouth. 

“God Victor,” Christophe purred, adding the third finger, “You’re beautiful,” he smiled wistfully for just a few seconds, “I wish you’d never cut your hair though. It was unearthly. And would be nicer to hold onto if I decided to fuck your mouth- with those lips, it’d be so hot.” 

Victor didn’t know how to take the comment about his hair. Yakov had recommended cutting it to shed a bit of the androgynous image he’d had in his youth. It made him look older and more serious. He liked it, of course, and it was much more convenient, but there were times that he missed the dramatic flair as well. He decided not to worry about it, for now anyway, Christophe’s hand was making it difficult to focus. 

Once three fingers fit comfortably, Christophe decided his cock likely would too and pulled his hand away, waving away Victor’s whining protests. He poured more lubricant onto his hand and slicked up the outside of the condom. Some dripped off and pooled on the sheet, but he was assuming they’d get plenty messy. He knelt between Victor’s spread legs and looked down at him. His ass was slippery and shiny, offered up to him on an altar of pillow, his penis was erect and pointing toward his stomach, red and flushed, with the veins in clear contrast with the rest of his beautiful skin, and his testicles hung in the middle, resting against him. He preferred no hair at all there, so everything looked smooth and bare. Christophe gripped his testicles briefly while lining himself up. He pushed Victor slightly more open then began pushing inside. The pressure felt incredible on the head of his cock and he savored it, moving forward at, what he was sure felt to Victor, an agonizingly slow pace. 

Moments later, he was fully sheathed and Victor was grinding against him, ready for him to start thrusting. He looked into the other man’s eyes as he began moving inside him. He saw pure joy, unadulterated pleasure, desire, contentment. All the things he was feeling himself. This was one of the things he enjoyed most about sex, if everything lined up properly, you could experience a connection with nothing left not understood. And complete bliss was possible. The only other time he felt that was on the ice or watching Victor on it. 

Victor timed his pushing back with Christophe’s thrusting to get him deeper. This felt amazing. He liked being under him. He liked feeling vulnerable and spread open. And he loved the feeling of that cock against his prostate. Christophe’s panting and moaning was a turn on by itself; it magnified the experience. Victor closed his legs, hooking his ankles together over Christophe’s low back. Christophe leaned forward, barely able to reach due to the angle, but kissed Victor softly on the lips. He moved his hands over Victor’s chest and shoulders; Victor brought his own up to stroke over Christophe’s jaw and down his chest, settling on his hips. They enjoyed each other’s bodies for a few moments before Christophe seized Victor’s hands, clinging to them as he pumped erratically through an orgasm. 

He emptied himself into the condom, then pulled quickly away, wanting to keep the lapse in sensation as brief as possible. He tossed the condom towards the trashcan and put two fingers where his cock had just been, thrusting in and out and curving up. He grabbed another condom from the stack he’d laid to the side and slipped it on Victor’s penis, rolling it down with his mouth to transition to sucking him off. 

Victor was pleased that Christophe had cum already. He felt attractive and accomplished and hopeful that that meant there’d be plenty of time for another round. He was getting rather close himself and the fingers and mouth combination was just as good as being fucked had been. He reached down and ran his hand over Christophe’s short, soft hair. He thrust slightly into his mouth, speeding up the pace. It took only a minute or so before he was grabbing for Christophe’s free hand while toppling over the edge into orgasm, cum dribbling out over his stomach.

Christophe moaned his approval against Victor, pulling away only after he’d started to soften in his mouth. He leaned up, intertwining their fingers, and smiling at him, “You’re too sexy, I’m ready to go again,” he chuckled, gesturing to his hardening cock. 

Victor grinned, “I need a minute, but you can get yourself ready to use my mouth.

Christophe nodded, eyes gleaming with excitement. He got a third condom out and put it on, with less desperation this time. They’d both cum and the energy was different. He wanted to get off again, but he was happy to take his time. 

“Let me kiss you first,” he said, pulling the pillow out from under Victor, flipping it over so the clean side was up, and laying his head on it next to him. 

Victor nodded, reaching for part of the sheet to wipe off with. They were already messy, so a little more didn’t matter. He moved against Christophe, pressing, close and wrapping an arm around him. He closed his eyes as he was kissed, moving his lips gently against Christophe’s. They kissed slow and gentle, enjoying the sensuality of the moment. Warm tongues on lips, saliva mingling between them, the contrast of the hardness of teeth compared to everything else. 

“I love your mouth,” Christophe breathed when they finally broke apart. 

Victor ran his tongue over his lips, “You want to put something else in it, then?”

“Definitely,” Christophe leaned up onto his knees and put one on either side of Victor’s shoulders, resting a fraction of his weight on the other man’s chest. He bent forward and pushed his cock between Victor’s lips. 

Victor opened his mouth wide, taking in most of Christophe’s cock. He sucked slowly, languidly bobbing his head up and down. He reached up and squeezed Christophe’s ass with both hands, pulling him deeper into him. Christophe’s eyes widened, surprised at such intensity so soon, but thrust into his mouth all the same. They kept up a steady rhythm for a minute or so, then Victor hummed as Christophe buried his fingers in his hair and the vibrations sent Christophe right over the edge again.

Soon after, they briefly separated to clean up. When they came back together at the bed to cuddle and sleep, Christophe was giggling slightly. 

Victor lied down, patting the bed beside him, then pulling the blanket over both of them, “What’s funny, Chris?” he asked, confused. 

“That’s the second time today that I’ve cum twice!” Christophe laughed.


End file.
